


Death brings us closer

by roisa_is_life



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisa_is_life/pseuds/roisa_is_life
Summary: Emilio and Rose go off on their honey moon. But back home things aren't as relaxed.





	Death brings us closer

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly really hope you like this. Its a tad bit short but its okay.

"Bye dad, have fun on your honeymoon!" Rafael said as he put the last of their luggage on the conveyor belt.

"We will have loads of fun, won't we darling?" Emilio asked as he turned to face his new wife.

Rose had been too distracted to hear his question. Her eyes had been watching Luisa as she had gone to check them into their flight.

They were going to Paris for their honeymoon. Rose had been to Paris  
multiple times but Emilio didn't know that.

"What did you say?" Rose asked finally turning towards Emilio.

"Were going to have fun, at Paris."

"We will have lots of fun." Rose said smiling.

"Alright you two are checked in. I have to get back to the clinic so I will see you two in a month." Luisa said as she walked up to the group.

"Goodbye Luisa. We will see you soon." Emilio said as he leaned in to give her a hug.

"Goodbye Rose." Luisa said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Luisa loved Rose, and seeing her marry her father was like a bullet going straight through her chest.

"Bye Luisa." Rose said she she hugged Luisa, holding on a little longer than necessary.

"I have to sit down." Rafael said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"Are you alright son?"Emilio asked.

"Yea just a-" Rafael was trying to say before he had been interrupted.

"Good. We will see you soon." Emilio said, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her towards the gate entrance to get on the plane.

"Come on Raf. You need to get home. I know you've trying to get out more but you also need to rest. Cancer doesn't just go away over night."Luisa said putting her arm around her brother to steady him before standing up.

-a week later-

"Rafael you need to go to the hospital. You aren't doing good right now." Luisa had been worried about Rafael becuase he had gotten really sick.

"No Luisa, it's nothing. Its probably just a stomach bug." Rafael said, leaning over the trash can again.

"Come on Raf. You need to at least be checked." Luisa had been trying to take him to the hospital for at least half and hour now.

"Luisa no. I said I-" Rafael had started coughing in the middle of his sentence. When he leaned back up he saw blood in his Kleenex.

"Get up were going to the hospital." Luisa said as she grabbed her keys.

They had pulled up to the emergency entrance. They had taken Rafael back to get and MRI, and a CT.

Luisa had a feeling that something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

She had seen doctors running past, straight back to where Rafael was. Then in the rush, a doctor had called her name.

"Ms. Alver?" 

"That's me. Where's my brother? What happened?" Luisa said tears we already jerking at her eyes.

"Ms. Alver I am so sorry to inform you that, well, your brother's condition has gotten worse. We honestly don't think he is going to make it through the night. I am very sorry."

Luisa wanted to scream, but she couldn't. It felt like the walls were closing in on her and she couldnt breathe. She kept gasping for air, but there was none for her to breathe.

"Ms. Alver you need to calm down. Take a few steady deep breathes." The doctor had his hands on Luisa's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

Luisa cried. She couldn't stop. Rafael was her baby brother. HER BABY BROTHER. She kept thinking to herself. How could this happen? He's too young to die. If he dies I will be all alone. This isn't fair. They should have come earlier. This is my fault.

Then in the haste of her thoughts another doctor appeared from around the cornor.

"Rafael Solano is in a room now. He isn't conscious yet and he needs some rest. When he wakes up we will come get you."

Luisa sat down and tried to calm herself. "Dad, I need to call dad." Luisa said bringing out her phone.

-In Paris-

"Who's calling dear?" Rose asked as she put her earrings in.

"It's just Luisa." Emilio said as he put his phone down to straighten his tie.

"Shouldn't you answer it?" Rose asked turning around to face him.

"No. It's probably just some stupid thing that has no meaning." Emilio said back.

Rose hated the way he talked about Luisa. It made her want to put a bullet straight through his head but she needed him for her plan so she couldn't do that.

"Okay then." Rose said turning around to put in her other earring.

As Rose put on her necklace her phone started ringing. It had been Luisa.

"Who is it?" Emilio asked grabbing her phone.

This aggrivated Rose to no end.

"Luisa." He said under his breathe as he ended the call.

"Don't you think something is wrong?" Rose said as Luisa had tried to call a couple more times.

"I highly doubt it and its getting on my nerves. Now, lets go to dinner." Emilio said as he grabbed Rose's hand to lead her out the door.

-at the hospital-

"Why won't they answer?" Luisa asked as she threw her phone back in her purse.

"His son is dying and he doesn't even answer his phone?" This had made Luisa angry, but all that faded when Rafael's doctor had rounded the corner.

"You can go see him now,but before you go in there, he gave specific directions that in the case his heart fails we are not allowed to revive him" He said with sadness in his voice.

Luisa practically ran back to Rafael's room.

"What are you thinking. You have to let them try and save you." Luisa said holding onto Raf's hand.

"Luisa, it's my decision. And I don't want to live like this." A tear started to roll down his cheek.

Rafael barely ever cried. So this made Luisa cry just that much harder.

Luisa put down the railing and layed down beside Rafael.

"I'm so sorry. I should have seen the signs. I should have noticed if I would have noticed maybe you-"

"No Luisa, if anything it's on me. I should have let you take me to the hospital. I'm so stupid." Rafael said clinging onto Luisa's arm that was wrapped around him.

"No, no, Rafael you aren't. You are the smartest person I've ever met." Luisa soothingly whispered into his ear.

The heartbeat on the monitor started to speed up.

Luisa looked down at her brother frantically."Rafael no, don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me."

"Luisa, remember, I'll always be your little thunder buddy." Rafael said as his eyes closed.

"NO. NO.NO.NO RAFAEL. DON'T DO THIS NO." Luisa had started yelling which attracted the doctors to his room. 

Then, the monotor stopped beating and so did Rafael's heart.

"NO, no please, please Rafael don't leave me. Please. I need you. Don't leave me." Luisa was holding onto his face as tight as she could. She couldn't let him go.

"Ms. Alver, we are very sorry for your loss." The doctor said as he placed a hand on her back.

"No he's not dead. He's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." Luisa said as she held on tighter.

"We're sorry, but he's not coming back." 

"no" it was small and had the sound of defeat.

"Is there anyone we can call?"

"My father. Emilio Solano. My phone is in my bag if you need the number." Luisa said as she was still holding Rafael as tight as she could.

-in Paris-

"What do you say we have some fun." Emilio said as he pulled Rose in from her hips.

Rose hated this, hated it. Hated faking it and everything. Right when Rose was sure she was going to barf. Emilio's phone started ringing.

"It's-It's the hospital?" Emilio said as he answered.

Rose's first thought was Luisa.

"We have to leave." Emilio said as he started putting numbers in his phone to call his private jet.

"Why?What happened?" Rose asked trying to get an answer from him.

"Rafael died." Emilio said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

And with that they left. They were on their way to the hospital.

-at the hospital-

"We called. He is on his way."

Silence

"We need to take him now."the doctor said to Luisa.

"Ten more minutes" she replied, when in reality she needed a lifetime.

It took only 5 hours for them to get to the hospital, Emilio had them fly the jet as fast as possible.

"I'm looking for Rafael Solono's room." Emilio said at the front desk.

"I'm his doctor."

"The room number is 476." The doctor said.

"Rose you go I have to talk to the doctor." Emilio said motioning for Rose to leave.

As she was nearing the room, she had no idea what she might see. A dead Rafael? No, even worse. A broken Luisa.

When she walked in she had seen Luisa sitting on the floor holding a pillow with a river of tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Luisa. I'm so sorry" Rose said as she sat down and wrapped her arms around the smaller fragile brunette.

"Why didn't you answer?" Was the first thing to come out of Luisa's mouth. 

"Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just get you home." Rose said trying to stand Luisa up.

"Don't you think I need comfort? That was my son and you're helping her? All she has ever been is a dissapointment. Just leave her alone. Let her alcohol soothe her." Emilio said as he walked into the room.

"Just go Rose. I'll be fine alone" Luisa said as she hugged Rafael's pillow tighter.

"No. Emilio you need to calm down, once you do that, then I will consider coming to comfort you. Right now Luisa needs me. She has been alone for far too long. I shouldn't have listened to you, and I should have answered Luisa. Goodnight Emilio." Rose said as she helped Luisa up and guided her out the door

"You didn't have to do that he's probably gonna be pissed at you for awhile." Luisa said looking down at the ground.

"You need me. So I'm here. I would rather comfort you than him anyday. You're not alone Luisa, and you never will be as long as you have me." Rose said as she kissed the top of Luisa's head. 

The fact that Rose chose her over her father had already started the process of getting through this and she knew that with Rose's help she could.

-2 weeks later-

"Hey" Luisa said as she walked up behind Rose and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's that?" Luisa asked as she spotted the papers that Rose had been holding.

"Divorce papers." Rose had said looking down at the papers.

Luisa had drawn her hands back from Rose's waist. As soon as she did Rose had turned around.

"I'm so sorry Rose. It's my fault. I shouldn't ha-" then Rose kissed her.

"Don't worry Luisa, it wasn't you're fault." Rose said with her hands still cupped around Luisa's face.

"But Rose-" 

"Luisa. You were right when you said I didn't love him, I love you. And I will always love you and be with you for as long as you'll let me."

"Are you sure about this?" Luisa asked as she looked into Rose's icy blue eyes.

"100% sure" Rose replied as she smiled and kissed Luisa again.

Of course she would have to tell Luisa everything and she would have to fix everything with the plan, but Luisa was worth it.

It took awhile for Rose to realize how precious Luisa really was to her, how she would give up everything just to see or touch her. Now that she finally realized this she would choose Luisa over anybody or anything forever. To be honest, even before she realized it she knew she loved Luisa, always have and always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Leave comments and kudos.


End file.
